Time / Rainbow Poison
DESCRIPTION: Another mock PVP deck, so to say, for experimenting and discovering new tactics. It's pretty much a standard God-killer deck but completely reorganizied to work as a strong Poison deck. It's slower than Freeze / Poison (Water Death deck) but is far better in dealing with various threats and has a great emphasis on getting the cards you need and shielding up pretty strongly. NOTE: I have stopped playing non-upgraded decks so I can't really say how good it functions without the many upgrades I have. It's however pretty easy to make out of a God-killer deck and some of the cards don't need upgrades at all. Cards like Sundial and Chrysoara are better not upgraded for this job, really. CARD LIST: Elemental Sign is Time. (60 cards) 18x Quantum Tower 1x Purify 6x Sundial (not upgraded) 6x Chrysaora (not upgraded) 3x Protect Artifact 6x Deadly Poison 3x Improved Steal 4x Supernova 2x Fire Storm 4x Electrum Hourglass 1x Pulverizer 5x Phase Shield 1x Improved Miracle CARDS TO CONSIDER AS WELL: - Arsenic A cool weapon but easily blocked; if the damage doesn't pass, neither does the poison. - Lowering the overall card number May lead into carding out. Add Eternity. - Changing element to Death (do that if you are lowering the card number and importance of card drawing) - Changing element to Entropy (for fueling the Supernovas, but I haven't tried that and I don't really think it's that useful; same as above, do it if you're lowering card number) - If you have more than one Pulverizer, you might consider swapping out Steals for those. - Electrocutor / Lobotomizer - Eternity STRATEGY: Standard stuff; playing Sundials and Hourglasses early and getting a fast card draw going. Chrysoara early is also great, although I prefer doing Deadly Poison before their ability. Sometimes the Chrysoara will drain your Death quanta, but that should only delay you a bit. There's not much you can do about it really, since the deck's greater emphasis goes on defending yourself rather than inflicting poison fast. I'd avoid upgrading Chrysoara, since having an attack will expose them to certain shields and so. You don't need them to attack. Same obviously goes for Sundials, which are far better off not upgraded. You need the Light Quanta for a surprise Miracle comeback as well. There's no real loss in losing the Chrysoara because Deadly Poison was always your main weapon. Just playing 3 of those (and duo to your card draw, I've easily found all 6 in most matches) is 9 poison + whatever you managed with Chrysoara is plenty enough to just focus on defending behind a shield. Pulverizers are critical and you should protect them. Depending on what deck you are playing, you should consider using Protect on your Phase Shield, Towers or Hourglasses and always one on your Pulverizer. Supernovas, Sundials and Hourglass should fix if you have a bad tower draw. Arsenic could be a good addition to your deck, but sadly if Arsenic's damage gets blocked - the poison doesn't work. Better stuff in another Deadly. Playing this deck tactically and adjusting strategy against the opponent is what secures a win. STRONG AGAINST: - Protect Artifact will cover up your entire gameplay and Steal / Explosion / Quicksand will have no use. Using protect artifact with phase shield or sundial in critical moments is practically a sure-win combo. - The only creatures in the deck are Chrysoara, and losing them has almost no impact to your game. - Decks that shield up pretty heavily. Poison is not bothered by shields. - decks that start out very slow. Sustaining too much and continuous poison without having a Purify and Miracle is always a loss. - decks that focus on pure fast beatdown. Simply blocked and overtaken. - decks heavy on permanent manipulation. Mostly have nothing to target at all while suffering poison. - decks heavy on creature manipulation. Mostly have no targets at all while they still suffer poison. CARDS TO RUIN YOUR DAY: Miracle - annoying life saver. If you had any luck at all, though, your opponent's Miracle will only delay while you pump even more venom. Momentum - although not usually as threatening, Momentum could screw up your gameplay if you're low on Sundials. Purify - rarely anyone plays Purify really. Your card draw could still make sure you have sufficient poison sources though. Reflection - shields that reflect back spells. Renders your poison impotent. Rarely played except by CPU's. Feral Bond decks - two Firestorms should fix the problem straight away. Rainbows are not as big as a problem since they're way slower to start spamming, but Fireflies need a more tactical approach. If nothing, use Steals and Pulverizer. NOTE: It could use more fixing and adjusting, but this article is more about to inspire your ideas. Written by Breach. Category:you might want to also add that titan is a good weapon for this deck due to its ability to go through shields as well jus in case your deck cant deal that damage quick enough also just incase you dont get that pulveriser i sugest maybe replacing one of those deadly poisns with a upgraded titan Category:Decks Category:Poison Decks